


咒语练习

by quariuss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quariuss/pseuds/quariuss
Summary: 年下。包括对咒语的误用（预警一下w）。有些OOC…





	咒语练习

收到猫头鹰带来的消息之后，Newt足足愣了三分钟，点缀着几颗雀斑的脸上失了原本的迟钝，罕见地带了几分怒气。  
紧接着他就买下了回到英国的车票。

Theseus的房间和他的人很像。  
光滑洁净的大理石地面上，真皮沙发摆在客厅中央。落地窗外正下着小雨，穿着大衣的人们来来往往。  
很好，不是吗，伦敦市中心敞亮的房屋，事业有成的年轻傲罗。  
还即将有一位美丽、干练的未婚妻。完美无缺。  
即使这位未婚妻是他弟弟的前女友，那又有什么关系呢？  
即使……

“一位男性omega，和另一位女性omega订了婚，这真是我听过最可笑的事情了。不是吗？哥哥。”Newt推开了Theseus的卧房门，压着嗓音质问道。  
没有人回答他。

紧拉着窗帘的房间里，空气里充斥着甜腻的信息素。  
巧克力味的，Newt还有心思分辨出来。  
他想要退出去。毕竟虽然他有些别的心思，但哥哥可未必。

Theseus没有给他这个机会。  
平日里罩在严密合缝的大衣下高大的傲罗此时有着一双盈着水汽的灰蓝湖泊，那湖泊里的水在荡漾。  
与此同时，信息素丝丝缕缕地勾着他的腺体。Alpha没有他自己想象中的克制。

上衣口袋里的皮克特比他早一步反应过来。嫩绿的护树罗锅跳下Newt的身体，向床上的人跳去。  
Newt心里的怒气又悄悄升腾起来。他无法容忍……即使只是一只什么也不明白，爱黏人的可爱神奇动物。  
况且，他无法不去把它带回来。Newt这样告诉自己。

凑近了看，Theseus的反应更加激烈了，他半睁着双眼伸手抱过来。  
A hugger，Newt有些嘲弄地想，身体却听话地凑了过去，让哥哥抱住了他。  
在这空隙里，他不得不伸手探进哥哥的衣服里，揪出乱跑的皮克特来。  
皮克特蹿来蹿去，等他抓住它的时候，Theseus的上衣已经解开了大半。

这很难，但或许还能就此停住。感到哥哥的鼻梁正蹭在他的脖间，Newt深呼了一口气。  
但紧接着，他就听到了一声小小的金属带扣被解开的声音。  
——嗅嗅跑出来了，它带走了Theseus的腰带扣。  
太糟糕了，Theseus在他身上蹭了起来。

Newt唯一能做的只有拍拍他的脸：“哥哥？”  
Theseus才有功夫来看他一眼似的，收紧了放在他腰间的双手，拿额头抵着他的额头：“Newt，抱。”  
好吧。

……  
Newt顺着腰线向下摸，指尖被微微颤动的肌肉无意识地夹了夹，接着就感到了一点湿意。不明显，很容易被升高的体温掩盖过去，但他的确感到了。  
他挑起嘴角笑了笑。仍旧是那种被霍格沃兹的管理员抓到偷养的嗅嗅捣蛋后，在严厉的紧盯着他的目光下露出的带着点怯意、尴尬与抱歉的笑，仿佛不是真心，而只是需要。  
可他说出来的话却让紧抿着嘴唇的Theseus登时睁大了眼。

“这样的话，我就不必再念Alohomora了，是不是？”Newt轻笑着说。  
这是Theseus能想到他内向的，木讷的，有时还稍显笨拙的弟弟会在这种时候说的最后一句话。  
完全是胡说八道。

Newt也没法解释自己为什么会忽然说这样大胆又羞耻的话，自然而然就脱口而出了，或许他想让气氛轻松些，或许他说了个不合时宜的笑话，而Theseus能想到的缘故只有——因为两人交握在一起的汗津津的手让他想起了年幼时候，Theseus握着他的手教他这句的咒语。

那是Newt练习得很困难的一句，他也不知道怎么回事。可他向来很执拗，甚至试图把自己锁死在衣柜里来逼迫自己学会这句咒语。  
Theseus来找他，遍寻不到，最后才在衣柜里发现了熟睡过去的他。  
最后，Theseus手把手、一个音节一个音节地教会了他。

不论如何，开了这个头之后，Newt发现了他哥哥对此的低忍耐力，顿时仿佛充斥着顺藤摸瓜找到土扒貂时的跃跃欲试与兴奋般，把这事变得，唔，妙趣横生起来。  
至少他是这样认为的。

Theseus感到温热的手指在向里探去，他不适地扭了扭身子，试图躲开它。  
Newt感觉到了，趁着Theseus喘息的功夫，指着自己的一根手指轻声念了一句“Petrificus totalus（统统石化）”，碎碎念了些咒语做了些加工，让它光滑了不少之后，又偷偷往上头倒了许多油状液体。  
Newt把手指伸了回去，换上了一个Theseus感到坚硬而冰凉的死物。

Theseus一惊，闪躲得更厉害了。他实在难受得很，身体一点儿也不受他的控制，反而被弟弟操纵于股掌之间。但无论如何，如果非要选择一样的话，他也不想要那些……  
可Newt用空闲的那只手将他狠狠地按了回来，让Theseus把头靠在他肩头，才在他耳边呢喃着问：“Theseus，告诉我，我的魔杖是什么做的？”

……魔杖？Theseus有些愠怒地涨红了脸，那是Newt的魔杖吗？他恨恨地咬在了Newt的脖间。  
Newt把它动了动，继续逼问他：“是什么？哥哥难道连这都不记得了吗？”  
Theseus试图在混乱的脑海中搜索到答案，但这太难了，Newt换过许多根魔杖，尤其在外行走，更换得更加频繁，他们的通信中断了几个月，Theseus完全摸不清，只好胡乱地猜。

“……冬、冬青木？”  
“哥哥说错了喔。”Newt又动了动，轻轻抚了抚Theseus混合着汗液，散发着巧克力香的发丝。  
“也、也许是紫衫木？”  
“最后一次机会了，哥哥。”  
“黑檀木……吧？”Theseus已经放弃挣扎了。

“哥哥真的不记得了…那么好吧，接下来练习哪句咒语呢？”  
“不如……”  
“Lumos（荧光闪烁）！让我的魔杖照亮……”  
“不！”Theseus真的生气了，他不明白仅仅过了几个月，弟弟为什么变得这样……aggressive，这样充满着坏心思，这和他印象中的Newt太不一样了。  
“好了好了，哥哥，不是魔杖。你看，那只是我对手指施了个小小的魔法罢了。”Newt抚慰地亲了亲Theseus灰蓝色的眸子。

Newt没有停止，Theseus已经难以维持冷静自持的模样了，他的脸色潮红，像是小时候两个人窝在被子里说悄悄话之后闷出来的红，连嘴唇都不自觉地干涩了起来。  
他发出了一声轻轻的呻吟声。那并不算什么过分的声音，平日的梦呓或许也是那样的，可Theseus却无法容忍地努力分出神来，用蜷曲的手指和仅剩的力气，握住了他的魔杖——即使Newt做出了那样过分的事，他也没有试图拿起魔杖来反击，可仅仅一声轻吟，却让他难以忍受了。

太可爱了，Newt想。  
“Silen……（无声无……）”显然，Theseus试图让给自己施咒，让这张嘴不再发出那种声音来。  
可Newt及时阻断了他：“Expelliarmus！（除你武器）”  
Theseus的魔杖落了下去，他的手指无力地垂落下来，有些谴责与怪罪地看了Newt一眼。

Newt终于忍不住笑了出来，他的哥哥啊，Theseus。  
“我们把魔杖都扔开，好不好？”他抱着他，轻声哄道，“只有我和你，没有旁的。”

……  
“Newt，我想，或许你只是因为信息素的缘故……或许……”Theseus第一次眼神躲闪地不敢看他。  
Newt皱了皱眉：“哥哥，别开玩笑了，巫师可不像麻瓜们一样，受信息素的支配。你知道我不是因为信息素。”  
他说到这才想起来：“那么哥哥，你昨天为什么会控制不住自己的信息素呢，一定是因为别的什么，对吗？”

Theseus的脸红透了，他不敢相信自己做出了那样的事。  
“你知道的，火灰蛇的卵*……”

Newt终于明白了过来，他欣喜地抱住了他的哥哥：“订婚也是假的，是不是？”  
“唔，权宜之计……”Theseus有些心虚地回答道。  
但他很快被Newt伤心的神色打败了，只能轻轻抱住他：“是的，当然。”

 

 

*《神奇动物在哪里》一书中提到，火灰蛇的卵一旦冻结起来，可以被制成春药（。


End file.
